


Intoxicated

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Escort Service, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Established Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Quedarte sin imaginación es como estar muerto".Toda relación tiende a caer en la monotonía en algún momento. Yuri recuerda la propuesta que Christophe le hizo hace un par de años y tras mucho pensarlo, decide acudir a él para reavivar la imaginación e inspiración de Victor.¿Saldrán bien los planes o todo será un completo caos?





	1. Maldita monotonía

Yuri Plisetsky se levantó de la cama esa mañana y vio a su pareja acostado a su lado, durmiendo profundamente.

Chasquéo la lengua denotando su gran frustración, Victor Nikiforov y él llevaban poco más de dos años de relación pero ambos estaban conscientes que la pasión inicial que solían desbordar se empezaba a apagar poco a poco por alguna razón que ambos desconocían.

Al parecer habían caído en la tan temida y maldita monotonía que se dice suele afectar a las parejas al cabo de un tiempo. Yuri amarró su cabello en una coleta para luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparar un café.

El rubio entendía que no era cuestión de buscar culpables, aquello fue algo que simplemente ocurrió sin que se percataran y así estaban las cosas hasta ese momento. La impotencia se adueñaba de su ser. Él sabía que amaba a Victor y que el hombre lo amaba a él, pero necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes para revertir la situación.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, eso influía bastante en el humor de Yuri, quien se hallaba más irritado y con más estrés que de costumbre. No se atrevía a comentar su problema de pareja con sus amigos pues no deseaba que se expandiera el chisme entre ellos. Luego barajó la posibilidad de recurrir a algún especialista o terapeuta de parejas aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de eso.

Estaba saboreando su café cuando empezó a revisar por inercia el directorio de su teléfono celular, hasta que llegó a un nombre que creyó olvidado.

—Christophe Giacometti -susurró-

_"Si en algún momento te apetece un trío, llámame que estaré encantado..."_

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo el atractivo suizo de ojos ambarinos y cuerpo escultural cuando se despidió de él después de aquella intensa noche, en la que festejaron el cumpleaños de Victor un par de años atrás a todo dar.

—No es que quiera hacer un trío como dijo pero...quizás él pueda aconsejarme. Al fin de cuentas ese sujeto es un especialista sexual o al menos, eso me dijo aquella vez que lo contraté -suspiró- Lo llamaré más tarde cuando Victor se vaya. Sí, eso haré -sonrió-


	2. Eros maduro

Lo había pensado bastante antes de atreverse a marcar aquel número. No estaba del todo seguro si debía hacer esa llamada pero en verdad necesitaba un consejo o lo que fuera de alguien completamente neutral y que pudiera entender el inconveniente por el que estaba atravesando.

Aunque ya había atravesado la barrera de los treinta años, Victor Nikiforov seguía siendo un hombre sumamente atractivo y a pesar de que ya se había retirado del patinaje, jamás se dejó estar ni descuidó su condición física; iba entrenar con regularidad y precisamente ese día le tocaba ir al gimnasio. Yuri Plisetsky sí seguía en competencia y se hallaba en el auge de su carrera aunque por el momento se encontraba de vacaciones.

El joven no tenía cabeza para ir a entrenar esos días, le mortificaba más su problema de pareja y necesitaba resolverlo cuanto antes. Pensar que Victor podía aburrirse de él o peor aún, que lo engañara con alguien más, le causaba una terrible angustia.

Finalmente se decidió y llamó al número en cuestión, para su fortuna, el mismo seguía perteneciendo a quien andaba buscando. Fue así que habló con Chistophe, el sensual suizo que se robó la atención de todo el mundo con su espectáculo cargado de erotismo en un pasado cumpleaños de Victor, en el cual ofició de stripper.

Por supuesto que recordó perfectamente a Yuri, pues este había sido uno de sus mejores clientes. El rubio le dijo que quería conversar con él sobre un asunto personal más que contratar sus servicios en esta ocasión, cosa que intrigó bastante al otro. Aún así, lo citó en su departamento esa misma tarde.

Horas después, Yuri se hallaba ahí, sentado en un sofá frente a Chris mientras sus dedos se mostraban inquietos moviéndose constantemente sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Vaya, Yuri! Creciste mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Estoy sorprendido! Cuando recibí tu llamaba pensé que querías algún show pero dijiste que no, ¿entonces a qué debo el honor de tu visita? -preguntó Chris mientras lo examinaba con atención y le sonreía seductoramente-

—Bueno, no sé ni por donde empezar -contestó Yuri con seriedad- Se trata de un problema que estoy teniendo y pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme o decirme qué podría hacer al respecto.

—¡Oh! Es la primera vez que me solicitan como psicólogo -broméo el suizo- Pero está bien, dime de qué se trata.

—Es sobre...Victor.

—Mmm...Victor Nikiforov -su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando pronunció aquel nombre- ¡Ese hombre es un verdadero adonis! Cada vez que recuerdo lo que sucedió aquella vez, se me para al instante.

—¡¡¡Victor es mi pareja!!! -refutó Yuri dedicándole una mirada cargada de ira debido a ese comentario, evidenciando así sus celos-

—¿En verdad? ¡Oh, lo siento! No te ofendas, no sabía que te quedaste con él.

—Sí, tenemos una relación seria y vivimos juntos hace más de 2 años.

—Pues felicidades, hacen una pareja muy bonita y sexy -guiñó el ojo haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara un poco-

—Como te decía, tenemos una relación. Al principio las cosas entre nosotros eran muy...mmm, ¿cómo decirlo?

—¿Calientes?

—¡Exacto! -asintió el rubio- Teníamos una vida sexual muy activa pero últimamente eso ha ido decayendo bastante. Es como que la pasión se está terminando y me preocupa que Victor pueda buscar a alguien más.

Chris observaba a Yuri atentamente mientras este le exponía su situación. Pudo ver que se trataba de un muchacho hermoso y apetecible, efectivamente creció en estatura y dejó alargar su precioso cabello rubio. Ya no era aquel adolescente que conoció años atrás pero su aspecto andrógino, sus facciones refinadas y su esbelta figura le resultaban atractivas.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices y tu preocupación tiene mucho fundamento. La monotonía puede matar cualquier relación y si bien es algo a veces se da y que no se puede evitar, también es posible revertirla -aseguró el mayor-

—¿Qué crees que puedo hacer para sorprender a Victor? Yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo ni que se aburra de mí. ¿Cómo lograré reavivar esa pasión que había al principio en nuestra relación?

—Eso es muy fácil. Debes animarte a hacer cosas que nunca habías hecho antes. Todos los recursos son válidos y útiles, solo depende de ti atreverte.

—No comprendo muy bien.

—Dime Yuri, ¿cómo son sus encuentros sexuales? -preguntó Giacometti sin rodeos- Me refiero a sus roles en la cama y las cosas que a ambos les gustan.

Yuri se sonrojó por completo y optó por callar. No era como si quisiera dar explicaciones explícitas de lo que hacía con Victor en la intimidad.

—¡Vamos! Si quieres que te aconseje, no tengas vergüenza de hablar crudamente del tema -lo alentó Chris, ansioso por conocer los detalles-

—Bueno, mmm...nosotros...--

—No son versátiles, ¿cierto?

—¿¡Uh!? -el rubio se alarmó nada más de escuchar eso-

—Fácil puedo deducir que Victor es el activo y tú el pasivo, y eso siempre fue así. ¿Me equivoco? -cuestionó-

—No -respondió el joven tratando de cubrirse el rostro con una mano-

—¿Nunca has probado penetrarlo?

Yuri negó con la cabeza evitando mirarlo a cualquier costo, estaba demasiado avergonzado y su sonrojo se notaba hasta sus orejas.

—¿Ni siquiera con los dedos? -insistió el suizo-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! -exclamó Yuri más nervioso aún- Nunca hice nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Cuánto dices que llevan de relación?

—Más de 2 años.

—¡Vaya! Con semejante vida sexual aburrida han durado muchísimo, a mi parecer.

—¡No dije que tuviéramos una vida sexual aburrida, idiota!

—Me refiero a que han estado haciendo siempre lo mismo esos años. Tú entregándole el trasero y él dándote en cuanta posición se le antoje, hasta que las agotaron todas y no hay nada nuevo en el repertorio.

—Mmm...algo así -bufó Plisetsky, dándole al otro la razón -

Christophe se puso de pie y caminó hacia Yuri hasta quedar de pie frente a él, imponiéndole toda su presencia.

—¿Victor y tú han usado juguetes sexuales alguna vez?

—Sí -contestó el rubio con timidez-

—¡Dios, dame detalles!

—Victor me regaló un dildo en nuestro último aniversario, dijo que quería verme masturbándome con eso frente a él -confesó con vergüenza el joven ruso-

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Unas cuantas veces.

—¿Te gustó?

—No mucho. Prefiero tenerlo a él en mí.

El suizo se cruzó de brazos y se puso a analizar. Yuri le parecía un chico bastante lascivo y tenía la impresión de que en la cama podía ser muy apasionado, el problema era que eso solo pasaba con Victor y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Estaba ahí como un niño de primaria en clase de educación sexual, todo avergonzado respecto al tema y ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar la palabra "pene" sin sentir un horroroso pudor. Si quería ayudarlo, el primer paso sería desinhibirlo.

—¿Cuál es tu posición sexual favorita? -preguntó Chris-

—¡Oye, eso no viene al caso! -se quejó el otro-

—Yuri, todo viene al caso. Necesito saber todo lo que te pregunto para ayudarte a potenciar los puntos fuertes y revertir los débiles.

—No tengo problema en ir abajo o arriba. Aunque también de perrito o estando ambos de costado -sonrió al recordarlo, no quería parecer ya tan tímido-

—Básico, muy básico -observó el otro-

—Disculpe usted, Mr. Kamasutra -replicó con ironía- ¡No todos tenemos sus excepcionales conocimientos!

—No entiendo por qué te enojas. En fin, respecto al sexo oral, ¿te gusta más darlo o recibirlo?

—Ambos. Aunque Victor dice que soy muy bueno haciéndolo, me solía molestar diciéndome que tengo una garganta muy profunda, por suerte ya no jode con eso -rodó los ojos- Pero bueno, también me gusta cuando él me lo hace.

Chris sonrió. Conforme iba recabando esas informaciones, podía hacer una idea de lo que podría recomendarle a su peculiar cliente.

—¿Nunca han experimentado con otras cosas como BDSM, fetiches extraños, intercambios de pareja?

—No, nada de eso. ¡Y el solo hecho de pensar que Victor pudiera estar con otra persona hace que me hierva la maldita sangre! -golpeó el reposabrazos del sofá con el puño-

—Ya veo -sonrió el suizo- Eres extremadamente celoso y por lo que veo, también eres de mente muy cerrada. Si quieres reavivar la pasión con tu pareja, debes dejar de lado esas cosas y estar dispuesto como te dije antes a experiencias menos convencionales. En otras palabras, necesitas despertar a tu Eros maduro.

—¿Eros maduro? -preguntó Yuri frunciendo el ceño-

El otro asintió aún sonriente y se acercó al rostro del ruso que lo veía con desconcierto.

—Así es. Ya conoces de sobre a tu Eros primitivo y lo has sobreexplotado. Es hora de evolucionar, Yuri -guiñó el ojo-

—No entiendo nada -respondió-

—Tu Eros primitivo es aquel te llevó a experimentar el deseo y el amor sexual. Fue consumado cuando entregaste tu cuerpo a la persona que amas y por lo tanto tu alma y tu corazón. Con él lograste entender el placer que puedes compartir con alguien más y con el tiempo, aprendiste a manejarlo a la perfección, controlarlo y sacarlo cada vez que lo necesitabas gracias al poder de la seducción.

En esta ocasión, Yuri escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que el suizo pronunciaba. Por algún motivo, se sentía atrapado entre los ojos y la voz de Christophe, que parecía trataban efectivamente de seducirlo al él en esta ocasión.

—Ahora bien, el Eros maduro es mi especialidad. Te lo puedo enseñar, si es que estás dispuesto, claro -dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en las piernas de Yuri acariciándola con lentitud-

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh...idiota, no me toques!!! -gritó el joven ruso para luego empujarlo totalmente escandalizado y ponerse de pie-

—Bueno, si te pones en ese plan, jamás podré ayudarte.

—¡No sé ni para qué vine! -se alejó considerablemente- Tú lo que eres es un maldito pervertido.

—Quizás deberías aprender a ser un pervertido para satisfacer de nuevo a tu hombre -sonrió el otro-

—Me largo, no quiero saber ya nada -dijo con severidad- ¿Cuánto te debo por toda esta estupidez?

—Nada. No te he solucionado ningún problema.

Yuri encogió los hombros y fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse lo más pronto posible.

—¡Yuri! -lo llamó-

—¿Qué quieres? -preguntó rodando los ojos-

Chris fue hasta un mueble que tenía cerca, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja roja.

—Ten... -se la lanzó a la distancia-

Yuri miró la descripción con desconfianza.

—Lencería comestible -leyó- ¿Qué mierda?

—Ponte eso esta noche. Dile a Victor que la cena está lista, cuando vaya al comedor y se siente esperando la comida, te meterás por debajo de la mesa y darás la mejor mamada de su vida, hasta que se le queden los ojos en blanco, hasta que se venga. Luego, te subirás a la mesa frente a él enseñándole lo que traes puesto y le dirás que su cena está servida -guiño el ojo- Lo que venga después, ya no puedo decirte. Pero si resulta, me llamas y me cuentas.

Yuri solo asintió, la idea de Chris le pareció un tanto vergonzosa y descabellada pero al mismo tiempo le había agradado. Estaba sonrojado y acalorado aunque todavía dudaba si iría a probarlo o no.


	3. Soluciones definitivas

Yuri estaba prácticamente en trance al sentir el aliento caliente y agitado de Victor chocando contra la piel de cuello mientras era embestido impetuosamente con cada deliciosa y profunda penetración que éste le propinaba.

El rubio gimió sonoramente cuando su pareja le clavó los dientes con fuerza en uno de sus hombros, marcando así esa tersa y blanca piel que pronto se tornó roja debido a esa repentina acción.

Fue entonces que el albino aceleró sus movimientos todavía más, llegándole tan adentro como podía a su precioso novio, quien a su vez, se contoneaba sensualmente bajo su cuerpo, jadeando y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, casi rogando para que jamás se detuviera.

Estaban cubiertos de sudor sobre esa cama toda desordenada que parecía iría a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

—Mmm...ahhh...Vi...tya... -murmuraba con dificultad, necesitaba decirle algo urgente-

—¡Aaahhh gatito...eres delicioso! -respondió el mayor y lo besó apasionadamente-

Estaban a punto de orgasmo para entonces y con unas cuantas estocadas más que Victor dio, ambos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo. Los quejidos de placer no cesaron tan de inmediato, continuaron besándose un rato más mientras el albino se deslizaba en el interior del menor ya con lentitud, sintiendo como su pene seguía siendo succionado por el cuerpo de su chico.

Se encontraban felices, hacía cuestión de una semana que resurgió aquella pasión en la cama que aparentemente se había perdido a causa del tiempo y la monotonía. Sin embargo, Yuri sabía que debía hacer algo para que las cosas siguieran así y no decayeran otra vez.

—Me encantaría verte haciendo esto con otro hombre -espetó el rubio de repente-

Victor se detuvo por completo y levantó la mirada hacia su pareja, en medio de una tremenda confusión y sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sencillamente no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Yuri, levantó una ceja y se hizo a un lado.

Ambos seguían agitados luego de aquella caliente sesión sexual sin embargo, el desconcierto del albino era directamente proporcional al placer que le había generado aquel encuentro.

La pareja yacía boca arriba en la cama y Victor permaneció con la vista fija en el techo antes de animarse a preguntar y salir de dudas; Yuri sin embargo, se le adelantó y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Lo siento, me expresé muy mal -admitió bastante avergonzado el más joven-

—¿En serio tienes esa fantasía? -preguntó el otro clavándole los ojos con toda la seriedad posible-

—No...bueno...me refería a que algunas veces me imagino cómo sería verte en la cama con otro hombre pero luego pienso que me darán celos y no podría resistirlo -bufó molesto-

—¿Entonces te excita la idea de que me folle a alguien más?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! No quiero que te folles a nadie más -refutó de inmediato- Me excita la idea de que alguien te folle a ti.

Los ojos de Victor casi se desorbitaron al escuchar semejante confesión.

—¿Acaso tienes ganas de hacerlo tú, gatito? -preguntó con picardía-

—Pues a decir verdad, me da un poco de miedo experimentar -confesó- Nunca intenté hacer de activo. Bueno, tú eres el único hombre con quien he estado y...--

—¿Miedo? -lo interrumpió-

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, de no satisfacerte -confesó- Por eso a veces pienso que verte con alguien con experiencia, podría ser para mí algo práctico y útil.

—Ya veo. Quieres una clase magistral -sonrió el albino-

—Mejor olvídalo, ¿sí? Es una soberana estupidez -adujo Yuri suspirando pesadamente-

\---

Ninguno de ellos volvió a tocar aquel tema pero al cabo de una semana, por alguna razón las cosas volvieron a tornarse algo comunes y corrientes y el sexo era bastante rutinario, en sí no era malo pero un tanto carente de adrenalina.

Victor terminó dormido pero Yuri fue víctima de un horrible insomnio. No le gustaba para nada la situación y pensar que esa monotonía sexual podría afectar su relación de pareja lo mortificaba todo el tiempo.

Al otro día, Victor notó las tremendas ojeras del rubio y le sugirió que se quedara a descansar en tanto, él fue a su entrenamiento. Yuri asintió y consideró que era lo mejor; necesitaba dormir lo que no pudo en la noche anterior.

Aunque durmió casi todo el día, al despertar sintió que no había descansado nada y fue que se dio cuenta que su nivel de estrés llegó al tope. No podía ya lidiar con eso y sentía rabia contra sí mismo por no tener la suficiente creatividad para sorprender a su pareja y lograr una suerte de resurgimiento en su relación.

Con cierta inseguridad, se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y tomó su teléfono. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió marcar a Christophe a pedirle consejo de nuevo. Al fin de cuentas, las cosas que él le dijo la última vez funcionaron apropiadamente.

Chris escuchó atentamente todo lo que Yuri le exponía y aunque al menor le seguía avergonzando hablar con un extraño acerca de su vida sexual, no era capaz de hallar las soluciones definitivas por su cuenta.

—Y bueno, así es como están las cosas -suspiró Yuri-

—Me alegra que hayas recurrido a mí de nuevo.

—Lo hago porque tu idea de la última vez funcionó muy bien, usé lo que me diste y Victor enloqueció por completo -sonrió- ¡En verdad lo sorprendí con eso!

—Pero no lograste sorprenderlo más después de eso, ¿cierto?

—Tanto así como esa vez, no -exhaló con hartazgo- Estoy realmente preocupado.

—Pues ya te sugerí que hacer para darle sazón a esto -habló el suizo con un tono seductor- Ya mencionaste algo a Victor por lo que me dijiste.

—Sí, pero no quedamos en nada. Todo fue muy ambiguo y no creo que sea buena idea. ¡No quiero ver a mi hombre con nadie más!

Chris chasqueó la lengua, no sabía cómo hacer entrar a Yuri en razón al respecto a su propuesta.

—¿Te preocupa es que Victor se enamore de mí o algo? -se mofó- ¡Dios, no seas tonto! Sería una cuestión netamente sexual, Yuri. Por lo general, no va más de una vez y todos salimos ganando -rió por lo bajo-

—¿Todos?

—Claro, ustedes recuperan su entusiasmo sexual y yo paso un buen rato y gano dinero -explicó el suizo-

Yuri quedó en silencio analizando aquellas palabras.

—Hagamos lo siguiente y veamos qué sale, lleva mañana a Victor al club nocturno que te indicaré luego por mensaje además de las instrucciones. Es solo para ver cuáles son las perspectivas, no te estoy diciendo que vayamos a concretar algo. Será algo así como una prueba -propuso Chris-

—Estará difícil, Victor y yo no somos de ir a clubes. Somos una pareja tranquila en ese sentido.

—Tan tranquila que su vida sexual se está yendo por un caño, ¿no?

—¡¡¡Idiota!!! Envíame la dirección de ese condenado club que llevaré a Victor ahí como sea y dime qué carajos hacer.

Luego de eso, el rubio colgó la llamada abruptamente y tuvo que contener sus ganas de lanzar el celular hacia un lado.

—¿¡Pero qué se cree ese imbécil!? -vociferó- Ya está decidido. Voy a sorprender a Victor a como dé lugar.


	4. Próximo nivel

Yuri Plisetsky no tenía la más remota idea de cómo había conseguido convencer a su pareja de ir a un club nocturno esa noche. Sin embargo, Victor aceptó la salida de buena gana y terminó mostrándose entusiasmado con el inusual plan.

Debido a las respectivas carreras de Yuri como patinador y de Victor como entrenador, evitaban aquel estilo de vida que los hiciera trasnochar e incurrir en excesos, además de que su relación de pareja en sí era tranquila y no acostumbraban frecuentar sitios como esos.

Pero Nikiforov consideró que no les vendría mal un cambio de ambiente por una vez en mucho tiempo. Así fue que se dieron permiso de ir a beber, bailar y divertirse. Solo que cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión, el rubio comenzó a creer que no había sido una idea del todo buena y cayó en la cuenta de que como siempre, actuó impulsivamente gracias a las provocaciones de Chris, quien ahora oficiaba de su "consejero sexual".

Los sentidos de ambos rusos se alteraron bastante al ingresar al club en cuestión. La música retumbaba en todo el recinto, el juego de luces de colores intermitentes los aturdía y el característico olor a cigarrillo en ambiente cerrado los invadía pero conforme pasaron los minutos, se fueron adaptando a todo eso.

Tras atravesar una amplia pista abarrotada de gente, se dirigieron hacia la barra para ordenar unas bebidas antes de animarse a integrarse al baile. Pidieron unas cervezas para empezar y Yuri miraba disimuladamente hacia un lado y otro intentando dar con Christophe, quien le había asegurado llegaría al sitio con antelación.

—El ambiente no es tan malo después de todo -observó el mayor- Deberíamos salir más a menudo, ¿no lo crees, gatito?

—Mmm...sí, seguro -respondió el rubio para luego beber un trago de su cerveza-

Victor fijó la vista en su novio, lo notó algo tenso y extraño. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría con él, así que sin mediar palabras, se le acercó y lo besó apasionadamente rompiendo toda la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

El más joven lo correspondió, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello ajeno mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su pareja y disfrutaba del húmedo y atrevido contacto entre sus lenguas a medida que las grandes y posesivas manos de Victor recorrían su espalda y descendían con lentitud hacia sus caderas.

Con eso, Plisetsky tuvo ganas de mandar a la mierda aquel plan y largarse de ese lugar. Pensó que había sido una tontería ir hasta allí pero una cosa sí era cierta, había sorprendido y motivado a Victor con la invitación de esa noche. Lo notaba particularmente entusiasmado y eso le encantaba.

Quebraron el beso y permanecieron un momento abrazados, era una escena bastante tierna. No había dudas, ellos se amaban muchísimo y su felicidad radicaba en estar juntos. Ordenaron otra cerveza, luego otra y después de una más, hasta que finalmente se animaron a asaltar la pista de baile, metiéndose en medio de la gente y ganando un espacio exclusivo para ellos.

Tras un rato de estar bailando y aprovechando la privacidad que les ofrecía la oscuridad, Yuri dio la espalda a Victor, pegándose al fornido pecho de este mientras refregaba su trasero contra la bragueta ajena de forma un tanto disimulada aunque atrevida.

El albino rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, moviéndose de forma sugestiva para hacerle notar lo que le estaba ocasionando. Yuri solo sonrió ante su travesura, podía sentir la erección de su pareja y eso lo empezó a excitar también. 

Sin esperárselo, el entusiasmado muchacho sintió los dientes del mayor incrustándose en su cuello y se estremeció por completo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho hasta que reconoció a cierta persona abriéndose paso entre la multitud y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Finalmente Christophe hizo acto de presencia, había visto todo lo que ambos rusos andaban haciendo y sonrió.

—Vitya, descansemos un rato -Yuri se lo pidió al oído con intenciones de abandonar la pista y huir del suizo-

Por alguna razón, Victor no le hizo caso y aunque Yuri intentó tomarle la mano y sacarlo de allí, era demasiado tarde. Chris llegó cerca de ellos y se sumó al provocativo baile con una sonrisa de total despreocupación.

A Victor no pareció molestarle que el recién llegado se les acercara de forma insinuante. En un momento dado, llegó a colocarse frente a Yuri y el rubio quedó automáticamente atrapado entre ambos hombres que claramente eran de mayor estatura y contextura física que él. Se inquietó bastante estando allí y de inmediato volteó abrazando a su pareja y dando la espalda al suizo.

No había sido buena idea, Chris era el rey de la osadía y se acercó de nuevo a Yuri, quien ahora le daba la espalda, logrando acorralarlo otra vez entre su cuerpo y el de Victor. Se estaba acalorando demasiado, su erección chocaba contra la del albino por encima de sus ropas y a su vez sentía la del otro hombre contra su trasero, quedó todo ruborizado y lo peor era que Victor lo consentía con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Vámonos ya, no quiero bailar más -insistió Plisetsky

—Está bien, gatito, como digas -pero antes de salir de allí, el ruso mayor se volvió hacia Chris y le habló con toda naturalidad- Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Claro. Será un placer -afirmó el suizo-

—¿¡Ah!? ¡¡¡No!!! -intervino el más joven-

—Vamos, Yuri, no seas así. Invitémosle una cerveza al hombre.

Victor se acercó a la barra a pedir las bebidas, en tanto Yuri y Chris quedaron a cierta distancia hablando disimuladamente.

—¡Eres un maldito descarado! -gruñó el rubio-

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? ¿Acaso te arrepentiste? Victor aceptó que me uniera a ustedes y hasta me ha invitado a acompañarlos -respondió Chris- Relájate un poco y sigamos con el plan.

—¡Pero no hay ningún plan!

—El plan es dejar que todo fluya naturalmente. Quieres sorprender a Victor, ¿no? -se acercó a hablarle al oído- Pues déjale ver que otro hombre puede desearte y que tú puedes dejarte llevar por el encanto de alguien más. De esa manera, harás que él busque algo mejor para ti y para reafirmar que eres suyo.

—¿Crees que funcione? -preguntó Yuri-

—Fíjate y dime.

Ambos se volvieron a observar a Victor y este estaba viéndolos con seriedad al encontrarlos hablando de una manera bastante cercana e íntima. Yuri se sonrojó para luego apartarse un poco, de ninguna manera quería que su pareja pensara cosas que no eran.

El albino regresó con ellos trayendo cervezas y al pasarle la suya a Chris, este no dudó un instante para tocarle la mano y luego levantar los ojos hacia él en un claro gesto de provocación que Victor comprendió de inmediato.

—¿No nos habíamos visto ya antes? -preguntó Nikiforov-

—Mmm...no lo creo -respondió el suizo- Bueno, soy habitué de este lugar pero es la primera vez que los veo a ustedes por aquí.

—De hecho es la primera vez que venimos pero ya nos iremos enseguida -replicó Yuri-

—¿Pero por qué, gatito? -cuestionó Nikiforov- Si está todo muy agradable por aquí.

Yuri suspiró, era demasiado tarde y ya a Victor todo le resultó divertido. Siendo así, no habría caso de llevárselo tan rápido.

—Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado -dijo enseñándoles una sonrisa coqueta- Soy Chris.

—Un gusto, Chris. Yo soy Victor y él es Yuri.

—¿Son pareja o se acaban de conocer aquí? -fingió no saber nada-

—Llevamos varios años en pareja, nuestra relación es formal. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con eso? -contestó Yuri mostrándose abiertamente hostil-

—No, ninguno -replicó el suizo viéndolos fijamente a uno y luego al otro- Los felicito, hacen una pareja muy hermosa y sexy.

—¡Oh, gracias! -sonrió el albino- ¿Tú no trajiste acompañante?

—No esta noche -se le acercó un poco más- Hoy me dieron ganas de buscar algo distinto a lo usual.

—Pues suerte en tu búsqueda -replicó el ruso rubio-

—Definitivamente la suerte está de mi lado. Ya he encontrado lo que buscaba -se colocó en medio de ambos y los abrazó por la espalda-

—No comprendo -Yuri tragó saliva, se sentía muy avergonzado-

—Entonces me gustaría poder explicarlo mejor. ¿No les gustaría ir conmigo a otro lugar?

—Lo siento, no estamos interesados en una orgía en el cuarto oscuro de este club -respondió el más joven con molestia-

—En realidad no me refería a ese lugar -el sensual hombre se relamió los labios-

Ambos rusos quedaron ciertamente impactados ante aquel gesto abiertamente provocativo.

—Y bien, ¿qué dicen? Podemos seguir la fiesta los tres en un lugar más privado y cómodo -guiñó un ojo- Conozco un lugar perfecto.

—Claro -asintió Victor sin dudar-

—Mmm...no lo sé -añadió Yuri todo nervioso-

—Anímate, gatito. Podría ser la oportunidad que habías estado buscando -lo animó- Sería como pasar al próximo nivel, ¿no lo crees?

—Prometo que no van a arrepentirse -insistió Giacometti-

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Plisetsky terminó aceptando con voz y actitud de total resignación. Christophe tomó la mano de los rusos y los condujo fuera del club con prisa. Tenía en mente darles la mejor noche de sus vidas y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía hacer para que Yuri dejara atrás todas sus dudas.


	5. Sín límites

Yuri no podía hallarse más sorprendido después de escuchar lo que dijo su pareja, había quedado bastante impactado al darse cuenta que Victor sí había tomado en serio aquello que una vez el rubio le confesó cuando tenían intimidad y al parecer, todo ese tiempo, el tema le anduvo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Por su parte, Chris lo tenía todo muy bien planeado de antemano y por ello, no trajo su coche. Esa sería la excusa ideal para ir con ellos a aquel lugar que propuso y cuando menos se lo esperaban, habían llegado a un lujoso motel.

Ingresaron a una amplia y acogedora habitación, donde ya les esperaba una botella de champagne. A la vista saltaba una enorme cama cubierta con pétalos de rosas rojas.

—¡Vaya! Esto más bien es digno de una noche de bodas -comentó Yuri con ironía-

—Hagamos de cuenta que lo es -respondió Victor mientras lo rodeaba por detrás, tomándolo por la cintura para luego besarle el cuello-

El suizo se encargó de servir la espumante bebida en las copas que tenía allí dispuestas y luego se las pasó a los otros.

—Vamos a brindar, chicos -propuso y levantó su copa-

—Sí. ¿Y por qué brindamos? -preguntó el albino imitando el gesto ajeno-

—Por una noche inolvidable y sin límites -respondió esbozando una sonrisa cargada de perversión-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Yuri con desconfianza-

—¡Salud! -dijo Victor chocando su copa con la de Chris y luego con la de Yuri-

—Salud... -contestó el suizo e hizo lo mismo-

—Mmm...salud... -murmuró el rubio sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía-

Bebieron y Christophe bajó su copa vacía sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente y que lo separaba de la pareja de rusos.

—Pónganse cómodos. Ya regreso... -se dirigió para otro lado-

Cuando Christophe desapareció de la vista de los otros, Yuri consideró que necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Por qué demonios aceptaste que vengamos con este tipo, Vitya? -cuestionó- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿Acaso no lo imaginas, gatito? -respondió con voz melosa- Como te dije antes, esta podría ser la oportunidad que querías, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué estamos hablando? -Plisetsky fingió no entender nada-

—Hace un tiempo me dijiste que tenías una fantasía -le habló al oído- Dijiste que querías verme siendo penetrado por otro hombre y que eso te daría la confianza suficiente para hacerlo tú -afirmó mientras disimuladamente conducía sus manos y las posaba sobre la bragueta del rubio, acariciándole con lentitud-

—Ahhh... -Yuri dejó escapar un quejido- Lo dije por decir, no pensé que lo ibas a a tener en cuenta siquiera.

—Pues es algo que no ha salido de mi cabeza desde entonces, gatito -seguía acariciándolo- Y a decir verdad, desde que tocaste el tema, es como si mi lado pasivo pidiera a gritos volver.

—¿Entonces sí quieres?

—Me encantaría -aseguró el albino- Este chico es muy sexy, me animaría con él si tú consientes que sea así.

—Bueno...yo... -calló de golpe-

—Tengo ganas de que me tomes, que seas mi dominante, que me llenes de ti. Es algo que siempre quise experimentar -confesó Victor-

Yuri únicamente podía ya sentirse excitado al escuchar esas palabras sumadas a las caricias que su pareja le proporcionaba. Asintió con la cabeza, realmente sentía ansias de tomar finalmente el rol de activo pero se sentía aún bastante inseguro de unir a un tercero.

—Oigan, chicos, vengan aquí. ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! -dijo Chris desde el lugar a donde se había escondido aparentemente-

Los rusos se apartaron y se miraron entre sí con curiosidad, Yuri maldijo que eso le haya cortado el momento de disfrute, estaba poniéndose bastante caliente con los atrevidos toqueteos de su amado y deseaba más de eso.

Finalmente fueron hacia el sitio donde vieron a Chris y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo allí metido en un jacuzzi lleno de pétalos de rosas con cuantiosas velas aromáticas distribuidas estratégicamente, dando un ambiente un tanto romántico a la ocasión. También había más champagne allí, Chris levantó su copa a modo de invitación.

—Vengan. Acompáñenme, esto es realmente relajante -guiñó el ojo-

—Desde luego -Victor aceptó y empezó a despojarse de sus prendas de vestir sin ningún pudor-

En cuestión de segundos, el albino quedó completamente desnudo ante la vista de su pareja y el otro hombre que no disimulaba nada, lo veía con hambre y desvergüenza, clavándole los ojos en cierto atributo que el otro presumía.

Yuri notó el descaro del suizo y se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesto y también muerto de celos al saber que el cuerpo de su hombre estaba siendo devorado por los ojos ajenos y si así se ponía por esa razón, imaginar lo que pasaría después le carcomía los nervios.

Victor se metió al agua, quedando sentado justo al lado de Chris hasta que ambos notaron a Yuri que permanecía afuera, aún vestido y con una expresión de no querer sumarse a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, gatito? -dijo Victor viéndolo con extrañeza-

—Vamos, Yuri, ven con nosotros. ¿O es que solo te vas a limitar a mirar? -preguntó Chris-

Otra cosa que refrenaba un poco al menor era la notable erección que tenía ya formada a causa de lo que pasó antes.

—Pues sí, antes prefiero mirar un poco. Quiero ver si me convencen para meterme al agua también -sonrió y se acercó un poco más-

—Ok, eso será fácil -respondió Chris para luego volverse hacia Victor-

El suizo tenía un poder de seducción nato, su ser era el perfecto cúmulo de un erótico poder atractivo al que nadie podía resistirse, una invitación al pecado y lo mejor de todo era que sabía como utilizar todo aquello para hacer que los demás cayeran ante sus encantos.

Christophe se levantó de su sitio y clavó se verde mirada en los ojos celestes del ruso, quien se sonrojó un poco al verse acorralado entre el cuerpo ajeno y la pared del jacuzzi. Yuri no esperó que el hombre de cabello bicolor estuviera hablando en serio hasta ese momento, en el que vio cómo tomaba a su pareja del rostro para luego fundirse con él en un apasionado beso que Victor se dio el gusto de corresponder sin problemas.

Plisetsky apretó sus puños, tenía ganas de lanzarse al agua con ropa y todo para ir a separarlos de inmediato hasta que vio a su hombre abrazar al otro, que no hacía más que hundirle la lengua en su cavidad bucal, haciendo que el beso se tornara más osado y escandaloso.

—Vitya... -gruño el rubio por lo bajo mientras se quitaba la camiseta con lentitud-

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que el otro lo desplazara y aunque ya había aceptado el trato, decidió por fin actuar. Su objetivo era sorprender a Victor, ver aquello le había dado una gran idea y ahí iría a ponerla en práctica de forma inmediata.


	6. Satisfacción garantizada

Yuri era por demás orgulloso y territorial, sobre todo cuando de su pareja se trataba. La sola idea de pensar que otra persona pudiera acercarse a Victor más de la cuenta lo ponía como loco, le hacía hervir la sangre y desataba toda su ira de manera automática.

Y en aquel candente momento las cosas no eran diferentes; sus celos estaban a flor de piel, más aún al ver como su amado albino cedía gustoso ante los besos y las caricias de Christophe, justo frente a sus fieros ojos.

El rubio quedó desnudo como los otros dos y también se metió al agua. No dudó un solo instante en sumarse a la acción, se colocó al otro lado de Victor y comenzó a besarle y morderle el cuello, buscando dejar marcas en la piel de su pareja como si se tratara un símbolo de su propiedad.

Plisetsky pudo notar claramente cómo el tercero en cuestión que los acompañaba, no mantenía sus manos quietas. Las deslizaba atrevidamente sobre el torso de Victor, conduciéndolas cuesta abajo y sabía a donde se dirigía, no pudo evitar detenerlo en un acto casi inconsciente.

Eso hizo que Christophe abandonase los labios de Victor y observara a Yuri con cierto regocijo. Le alegraba saber que aceptó unirse a ellos y aunque todavía lo notaba un poco reacio, tenía que hacer que se soltara un poco más y para eso debía correr el riesgo.

—Bienvenido, gatito -dijo Chris con ese tono tan seductor que lo caracterizaba, había escuchado que Victor se refería al más joven con ese apodo que le resultaba tierno y a la vez erótico- Me alegra haberte convencido tan rápido.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el modo en que el suizo le hablaba y le miraba lo hacía sentir algo cohibido. No estaba acostumbrado a que otro hombre que no fuera Victor lo viera de una forma que le daba a entender que lo deseaba.

—Victor, no te enojas si lo ambiento un poco, ¿cierto? -preguntó Giacometti con un total despreocupación-

—Por mí no hay problema aunque no me hago responsable de las consecuencias posteriores -respondió el mayor guiñó el ojo, sabía que Yuri podía reaccionar de mala manera-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó el chico-

El ruso menor observó con desconcierto a Vitya, no entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo hasta que notó como el otro lo tomaba de la barbilla y se acercaba a darle un atrevido beso que lo dejó algo aturdido y fuera de sí.

Sentir la lengua de Chris introduciéndose osadamente en su boca y buscando su lengua lo sorprendió por completo, más aún cuando se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba sino todo lo contrario. Era tan apasionado y vivaz que creía comenzar a entender esas reacciones que antes vio en Victor.

El chico cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso tan exquisito, húmedo y adictivo. Le resultaba increíble saber que Victor los estuviera viendo y se deleitara con eso. Entonces Christophe se apartó y acarició el rostro del rubio, viéndolo con hambre. Eso hizo que su líbido comenzara a dispararse a toda velocidad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Yuri -sonrió el suizo- Pero eso fue simplemente a modo de preparación.

—¿Cómo dices? -cuestionó el menor-

—Digo que vamos a compartir más que un simple beso -respondió el otro y observó esta vez a Victor-

El albino conseguía comprender cada gesto y cada palabra que el suizo exteriorizaba, sin embargo, Yuri todavía estaba algo renuente pero ya empezaría a cambiar de parecer en cuestión de pocos segundos más.

Victor se levantó de su sitio para sentarse en la orilla del jacuzzi con las piernas abiertas, exhibiendo su erección con bastante orgullo y sonriendo de lado; quedando totalmente expectante a la siguiente movida.

—Y bien, Yuri, ¿empiezas tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? -preguntó el suizo observando a Yuri en plan divertido-

—Espera, acaso quieres que...--

—De acuerdo -lo interrumpió el suizo- Yo empiezo -guiñó un ojo para colocarse de rodillas entre las piernas de Victor, quien aguardaba ansioso y sin emitir una sola palabra-

Christophe no demoró un instante más, se acercó al miembro ajeno y lo acarició con sus labios, besándolo poco a poco y recorriéndolo así, aún sin introducírselo a la boca. Pero al cabo de un rato, se vio brutalmente tentado a degustarlo pero sabía debía ser paciente, ya luego tendría la chance de tragárselo a su entero gusto.

Yuri solo podía permanecer observando las reacciones de ambos hombres, estaba algo pasmado y sorprendido al sentir que su sexo empezaba a endurecerse con solo mirarlos, hasta que nuevamente no quiso quedarse atrás ni perderse la diversión.

Para entonces, Nikiforov se encontraba de lo más complacido recibiendo las atenciones del suizo, quien usaba su lengua y sus labios para estimularlo cada vez más; provocando que el albino soltara unos exquisitos gimoteos entrecortados pero estos aumentaron considerablemente de intensidad cuando por fin su pareja se unió a la labor.

El rubio comenzó imitando a Christophe, lamiendo la extensión del pene de su hombre y mientras lo hacía, se encontraba ocasionalmente con la lengua del suizo.

—Ngh...ahhh...sí...eso es, gatito... -susurró Vitya al ver a su chico de ese modo-

Lo que el ruso mayor experimentaba era por demás impresionante, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que le resultó incontenible gemir cuando sintió unas fuertes succiones en la punta de su sexo por parte de Yuri y al mismo tiempo en sus testículos por parte de Chris.

Ni en sus más pervertidas fantasías el albino imaginó lo bien que se podía sentir aquello; tener a dos chicos tan sensuales y hermosos brindándole placer oral en simultáneo era como tocar el cielo. Y lo mejor de todo era que al parecer Yuri lo estaba disfrutando también, pues llegado un momento, ya no le bastaba saborear únicamente el extremo, por lo que lo succionó, incrustando aquel palpitante y húmedo falo tanto como pudo en el interior de su boca.

En tanto, el invitado seguía con lo suyo y de paso tomaba el miembro del rubio para masturbarlo a la par. Victor estaba tan excitado con todo aquello que sentía iba a venirse enseguida, así que cuando Yuri lo notó, se detuvo de inmediato.

—No, todavía no -inquirió sonriente, en tanto Victor lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó con pasión-

—Deberíamos ponernos más cómodos, ¿no lo creen? -sugirió el suizo y los otros dos dejaron de besarse para asentir su idea-

Los tres s marcharon de inmediato a la habitación, importándoles muy poco secarse. La cama era lo suficientemente espaciosa y Victor era el blanco de la mayoría de los besos y las caricias de los otros dos. Se colocó boca arriba en medio de ambos y luego aquellos labios reiniciaron sus atenciones, besando cada extensión de su piel y rozando constantemente su erecto pene de manera peligrosa, tanto que sentía que su orgasmo ya era inminente.

Christophe detuvo a Yuri y lo besó de nuevo, para luego sonreírle seductoramente al punto de hacerlo estremecer y lanzarle un abierto desafío.

—Y bien, bebé, ¿por qué no me muestras como sueles hacerlo? ¡Quiero ver que tan bueno eres!

—Soy el mejor -fanfarroneó el rubio-

—Pruébalo entonces. ¡Mira como está Victor! -observó con algo de preocupación- Pero espera, no estás listo -se compuso- Ven aquí, te ayudaré un poco con eso.

Chris tomó un bote de lubricante y con rapidez se lo echó en los dedos para luego untárselo a Yuri entre sus nalgas.

—¡Ngh! En serio, eres un atrevido -se quejó el chico aunque no podía negarse a sí mismo que aquello le resultaba placentero, sentía los dedos del suizo frotando y presionando su orificio esparciendo el lubricante-

—Te lo hubiera hecho con mi lengua pero Victor no puede esperar más y eso tomaría más tiempo, ahora aflójate -ni bien terminó de decirlo, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Yuri arrancándole un gruñido-

El suizo se dio prisa intentando dilatar un poco al menor de los rusos aunque claramente no sería suficiente, deslizaba sus dedos dentro del cuerpo ajeno, metiéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez hasta que consideró estaba medianamente listo, entonces los retiró.

—Bien, con esto será suficiente -dijo Chris y dio una nalgada al rubio, quien lo miró con cierta molestia-

Giacometti suspiró ansioso y se colocó a un lado de Victor. Más que nada, quería ser un espectador privilegiado.

—Vamos, gatito -pidió el otro ruso- Ya no puedo más.

—¿Qué pasa, Vitya? ¿Acaso te estás poniendo viejo y ya no tienes aguante? -preguntó su pareja con un tonito burlón-

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo? -refutó el otro-

—Oh sí, es precisamente lo que haré -respondió Plisetsky para luego colocarse sobre su hombre, refregando su trasero contra el sexo ajeno para provocarlo-

—Vas a tragarte mucho más que tus palabras, gatito -aseveró Victor- Ya verás como este anciano puede fácilmente con ustedes dos -volteó a mirar a Chris y lo besó con pasión-

Si bien al principio los dichos de Yuri hirieron un poco la susceptibilidad del albino, acabaron luego por encenderlo completamente. Y luego, Victor se tomó la revancha haciendo semejantes afirmaciones y cuando dejó al suizo, pudo notar la expresión furiosa en el rostro de su pareja.

—¡Tch, idiota! -murmuró Plisetsky y tomó el miembro ajeno para colocarlo él mismo e introducírselo con lentitud, frunció el ceño y jadeó un poco-

Victor sujetó a Yuri por la cintura y elevó un poco sus caderas para colaborar gentilmente con tan sensual acción pero todavía tenía en mente aquel "insulto" del chico al llamarlo anciano. Le daría su merecido sin duda alguna.

Fue entonces que sin que Yuri lo pudiera prever, el albino lo penetró de golpe sin darle tiempo siquiera de acostumbrarse a él. El rubio no pudo evitar gritar y clavarle las uñas en el pecho con rabia. Claro que había dolido horriblemente pero por alguna razón también le excitaba el hecho de que su pareja fuera tan sádico y salvaje en ocasiones.

Permaneció quieto unos instantes, intentando que su cuerpo se adaptara con calma a ese enorme pene que tenía enterrado en él hasta el fondo. Respiraba agitado y comenzaba a traspirar. A Nikiforov le parecía demasiado sensual tenerlo de esa forma, tenía ganas de romperlo, de hacerlo llorar y suplicar compasión.

—Todavía no -susurró Yuri al ver la expresión en el rostro de Victor-

—Juju, parece que ahora es otro el que no tiene el suficiente aguante -exclamó el ruso mayor-

—Dijiste que podías con ambos, Victor -intervino Chris- A diferencia de Yuri, yo sí lo creo -sonrió-

—Ven entonces -contestó el albino, alentando al hombre a que hiciera su parte-

Yuri seguía sufriendo, sentía que le ardía todo su interior y estaba acalorado en extremo. Sabía que si comenzaba a moverse, probablemente dolería más de la cuenta en esas condiciones.

En tanto, vio como Chris se ponía de rodillas y se acercaba al rostro de Victor tomando su propio miembro para acabar metiéndoselo en la boca y penetrándolo a discreción.

—Mierda, era verdad -murmuró Yuri cuando sintió una de las manos de su pareja tomando su pene para estimularlo mientras comenzaba a moverse por fin, haciéndole pegar un pequeño brinco-

Entonces fue el mismo chico quien tomó las riendas del asunto, no lo dudó un instante más y empezó a moverse a ritmo moderado, gimoteando al sentir el pene de su pareja deslizarse en su interior, saliendo hasta la mitad y volviendo a entrar en él hasta el tope.

—¡¡¡Ngh...aaaahhh!!! -Yuri estaba enloquecido, le provocaba mucho morbo verse en esas condiciones mientras miraba a los otros-

Chris sonrió satisfecho al ver todo el entusiasmo desatado en Yuri, quien se movía desesperadamente en torno al falo de su pareja y a la par que Victor lo satisfacía a él haciendo únicamente de su boca y su lengua.

Al suizo le resultaba interesante comprobar que el albino era un hombre de palabra y en efecto, podía encargarse de mantener a todos gozando y disfrutando de aquella placentera y libidinosa diversión.

Lamentaba no poder grabar aquello en vídeo y tenerlo para su colección personal para recrearlo infinitas veces. No todos los días uno tenía la fortuna de llevarse a la cama a dos rusos como esos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mmm, una verdadera lástima! -murmuró para luego incorporarse y retirar su miembro de la boca ajena- Victor... -lo llamó con voz melosa-

Apenas pudo obtener la atención a medias del ruso, quien no podía hacer más que gemir en medio de su ansioso éxtasis mientras seguía moviéndose imparable, hundiéndose en el rubio que tenía sobre él, montándolo con ganas.

—Date vuelta sin salir de él. Ya también estoy listo -pidió Chris para luego tomar un preservativo que tenía al alcance de su mano y colocárselo-

A pesar de la comodidad de la posición y de estar a poco de correrse con todo, no iba a desaprovechar la propuesta ajena. El ruso mayor sujetó a Yuri con fuerza por la cintura hundiéndose en él por completo para levantarlo y luego apoyarlo en la cama, cambiando de lugares.

Esta vez Yuri yacía bajo el musculoso cuerpo de su pareja y Victor pudo embestirlo con más fuerza aún estando de ese modo. El rubio sentía que llegaría a su límite en unos momentos más por lo que Victor lo sujetó de las muñecas, presionádolas contra el colchón mientras lo penetraba para que el otro no pudiera masturbarse.

Aquel no era más que un capricho de siempre del albino, le excitaba mucho ver a Yuri llegando al orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse; mirarlo a los ojos, sonreírle con total cinismo mientras el otro se estremecía de placer y esta vez no quería que fuera la excepción, o eso creía.

—¡¡¡Ahhh...ngh...aaahhh, Yuri!!! -gimoteaba Nikiforov mientras sentía que se le erizaba la piel-

De pronto, pudo sentir las demandantes manos de Chris acariciándole la espalda y deslizándose suavemente hasta sus glúteos, apréntadolos y luego separándolos para esparcirle una cantidad adecuada de lubricante.

—Eres increíble, Victor -dijo Chris- Me dejas impresionado nuevamente.

No había modo de que el albino pudiera descifrar las palabras ajenas, estaba a poco de alcanzar el clímax y su mente no lograba procesar nada de manera lógica. Le erotizaba aún más estar siendo tocado por el hombre que tenía detrás de él. Sus presentimientos fueron acertados.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! -gritó el ruso al sentirse invadido de golpe, fue que se dio cuenta que había sido casi brutalmente penetrado por Chris, quien no tuvo el mínimo reparo debido a su grado de excitación para entonces-

—¡Dios! Parece que no has hecho esto en mucho tiempo, ¿cierto, Victor? -se ciñó con fuerza a la cintura del albino y empezó a embestirlo, consiguiendo con eso hacerlo gemir aún más sonoramente y a la vez incrustrarse con mayor profundidad en Yuri-

Christophe cerraba los ojos y sonreía al sentir su pene siendo apretado por el cuerpo de Victor, quien en verdad hacía tiempo no tomaba ese rol y por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado. Lo que el suizo sentía era por demás exquisito, en verdad le gustaba aquel hombre y le resultaba como un sueño volver a estar con él de esa manera.

A pesar de su estado, también a punto de orgasmo, Yuri pudo notar a la perfección que Chris se había acoplado a ellos y que se estaba follando a su hombre de un modo sensacional. Observó a Victor y este parecía disfrutarlo mucho, sus expresiones faciales y su sonrojo lo delataban.

—Ngh...ahhhh...sí era verdad -murmuró el rubio y empezó a sentir unos terribles espasmos en su intimidad-

—Yuri... -lo llamó Chris captando su efímera atención- Es la hora de sorprender a Victor -guiñó el ojo-

—¿¡Uh!? -lo miró extrañado-

Fue que el suizo haciendo uso de la fuerza que todavía le quedaba, abrazó por detrás a Victor y lo estiró hacia él para que éste saliera de Yuri, provocando la inmediata queja de ambos rusos.

—Tranquilos. Me lo agradecerán al rato -se justificó Chris quedando de costado en la cama junto con Victor frente a su cuerpo, teniéndolo totalmente dentro de él-

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhh!!! -Victor intentó masturbarse pero Yuri se lo impidió, sonriendo a modo de venganza-

—Hazlo -ordenó el rubio- Victor dijo que podía con ambos, ¿no?

Entonces Chris giró un poco para posicionar a Victor sobre él, dejándolo sobre su cuerpo mientras lo embestía lentamente. Ahora era Yuri el que daba las órdenes mientras el albino jadeaba algo frustrado debido a las ganas de que tenía de venirse ya.

—Detén sus manos. No quiero que se toque por nada del mundo -pidió el rubio con actitud sádica y separó bien las piernas de su pareja-

—Ah...gatito...por favor... -exclamó Vitya con voz suplicante aunque estaba ciertamente sorprendido al ver cuales eran las intenciones ajenas-

—¿Así que también puedes con esto? -Yuri tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en el cuerpo ajeno, uniéndose a Chris en esa misma tarea; sin dudarlo un momento, comenzó a moverse entrando tanto como podía y gimiendo casi como un desaforado-

Yuri se acercó a devorar los labios de su amado siendo correspondido con total ansiedad, en tanto el suizo clavaba sus dientes en el cuello del albino mientras seguía embestiéndolo también. Era la primera vez que Victor Nikiforov experimentaba ser doblemente penetrado pero sin dudas, era algo que sentía iba a querer repetir en alguna otra ocasión.

No sabía si era él quien complacía a dos hombres en simultáneo o ambos a él. Sea cual fuera la respuesta a eso, estaba siendo la experiencia más caliente y placentera de toda su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió aún más al sentirse intensamente liberado.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -jadeaba sonriente al mismo tiempo que él y Yuri sentían el tibio y húmedo semen escurriéndose entre sus cuerpos-

Rato después, ocurrió lo mismo con el rubio, aunque este se dio el gusto de eyacular en el interior del cuerpo del albino, llenándolo de su esencia por primera vez, descubriendo cuan genial se sentía y admitiendo que se estuvo perdiendo de algo maravilloso por mucho tiempo. A la par, se sentía extrañamente contento y satisfecho con la experiencia a la que en un principio se mostró reacio.

Yuri salió del cuerpo de Victor y notó que Chris estaba a punto de venirse solo que no le pareció justo que lo hiciera teniendo aquel condón puesto.

—Chris...hazlo sin eso -sugirió el rubio y quedó viendo con interés, sabía que el suizo era bien creativo-

—Bien -asintió sonriente para también salir de Victor y quitarse con rapidez el preservativo-

Nikiforov apenas y podía ya consigo mismo, estaba exhausto debido a todo el esfuerzo. Yuri lo ayudó a componerse en lo que Chris quedaba de rodillas en la cama justo frente al rostro del albino y empezó a masturbarse con rapidez.

—¿Así que eso era? -murmuró Plisetsky viendo todo atentamente-

—¡¡¡Ngh...aaahhh!!! -gimió el suizo y al poco tiempo eyaculó en el rostro de Victor salpicándolo no solo en la cara, también en parte del cuello y el pecho; había sido una descarga ciertamente potente-

Victor se sentía bastante agotado aunque solo se limitó a sonreír ante las ocurrencias de los demás. Al rato, el mismo Christphe se acercó a él para gentilmente limpiar con su boca los rastros que dejó en la piel ajena.

—Si que eres un maldito pervertido -murmuró Yuri al ver las acciones del suizo, quien no sentía asco alguno al recoger con su lengua sus propios fluidos y tragárselos-

—Tú no te quedas atrás, gatito -respondió Victor- Estoy realmente sorprendido.

Chris sonrió y miró a Yuri, sintió que todo había salido perfecto y consiguieron el objetivo que tenían. El muchacho se colocó al lado de su pareja, quien comenzaba a caer rendido ante el sueño, lo abrazó aferrándose a él y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno.

—Bien...yo debo irme -dijo Christophe y se levantó de la cama-

—¿Te vas? ¿No te quedarás a acompañarnos el resto de la noche? -preguntó el rubio-

—No, mi trabajo ya está hecho además sería contraproducente intimar más que esto -explicó-

—Comprendo. En ese caso, pues, muchas gracias -respondió Yuri-

Chris juntó sus ropas y fue a tomar una ducha en solitario. El joven ruso permaneció pensativo mientras delineaba suavemente con sus dedos las facciones de aquel hermoso hombre que tenía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

—No fue tan malo después de todo -sonrió- No fue nada malo.

El suizo se retiró finalmente de allí y dejó a la pareja con la satisfacción de haberles ayudado a encender de nuevo su vida sexual; sin duda alguna, fue una experiencia tórridamente innovadora. Quería creer que podrían repetir más adelante. Tal vez, muy pronto.

**FIN**


End file.
